The Power That's Inside
by MuffinHTF
Summary: When every Tree Friend in town is suddenly in possession of a Pokémon, the whole town is flipped upside down as they adjust to these strange and powerful creatures. But how and why are they here? Accepting OCs!
1. Intro

**Well since all my stories got deleted somehow, I guess I'll write a new cross over fic instead of re-writing my stories like a normal person. ._. **

**POKEMON AND HAPPY TREE FRIENDS YAAAY! **

**I've been playing too much Pokemon...Form is at the bottom...**

**Enjoy this first chapter!**

* * *

"Gwah! Wait up Cuddles! Slow down!" Toothy gasped as he fought to catch up to the yellow rabbit, who was a good ten feet ahead of him.

"Hurry up, Toothy! You're such a slow poke!" Cuddles laughed teasingly, looking over his shoulder at his best friend.

The morning air was crisp in the bright summer morning in Happy Tree Town as the two buddies made their way to the center of the park. It was about five o'clock in the morning to be exact and Toothy was in no way awake enough to sprint after Cuddles, who seemed to have an endless amount of energy 24/7.

Eventually, Cuddles came screeching to a halt and the buck toothed beaver nearly crashed into him.

"Gasp….huff….Cuddles….what are we doing….here exactly?" Toothy panted, leaning on a small tree. Cuddles simply shrugged and flopped over onto the grass, stretching his arms and legs and yawning loudly.

"So you're telling me you dragged me all the way out here at _five in the morning_ to take a nap?!" Toothy shouted, waving his arms above his head.

"Yep!"

"…Sounds good to me." Toothy said as he too flopped to the ground, lying on his belly.

"Boy, this town sure is nice when something isn't killing you every five seconds." Cuddles sighed after a while.

"Bet that won't last long, I hear Lumpy's got sheriff duty again today." Toothy grumbled into the grass.

"Oh great, last time that happened I got smashed by a flying car! Right as I was about to kiss Giggles too!" Cuddles complained.

"Yeah, I-" Toothy was cut off by a sudden, blinding flash of white light. The mauve beaver yelped and buried his face in the grass, half excepting something to smash him to a bloody pulp. Cuddles however, kept his eyes wide open, watching the blinding light until it subsided.

"W-What was that?" Toothy warily looked up. Only a few inches in front of him was a small, red and white sphere with a single, white button in the middle.

"Heck if I know, I can't see a thing!" Cuddles laughed, blinking furiously to regain his vision.

"It's…a Pokéball?" Toothy reached out and cautiously picked up the sphere. He looked up at the tree above him, wondering if it was a toy somebody had left on a branch.

"A Poke-what?" Cuddles asked, opening his eyes, "Oh, hey! What's this?" The rabbit picked up another sphere, identical to the one Toothy was holding, that had been sitting directly in front of him. "Pokéball? Isn't that from that game you always play?"

"Yeah, Pokémon." Toothy nodded, "Hey, for toys these things are in pretty good shape. I wonder who left them here…" The beaver pressed the large white button on the Pokéball. Without warning, the sphere opened, leaping into the air. Toothy fell onto his rear in shock as a zap of red light shot from the ball to the grass below, revealing a strange, plump brown mouse with enormous buck teeth.

"No…way." Toothy whispered as he stared at the plump mouse, which stared back at him with a derpy smile.

"What?! What is that thing?!" Cuddles exclaimed, backing away from the creature.

"IT'S A FREAKING BIDOOF!" Toothy yelled, his voice cracking slightly. The chubby creature fell over in surprise.

"Doof!" It cried, scrambling back to its feet, only to be swept off the ground and hugged tightly by the mauve beaver. "It's a Bidoof! They're real! Pokémon are real! It's an actual-for-real _Bidoof!_"

"Eh?" Cuddles asked, calming down slightly, "I don't get it, how'd you get that to come out of that tiny ball?" he examined his own Pokéball, pressing the white button in the middle. The sphere leapt into the air just as Toothy's did and in a flash of red light, a small brown creature with long, rolled up bunny ears appeared before Cuddles.

"Bun!" It cheered, hopping in place and beaming at Cuddles.

"Bwah! You got a Buneary!" Toothy squealed, pointing at the strange rabbit and hugging the clueless Bidoof close to him.

Flaky suddenly ran past the two, screaming in terror as she tried to shake off a Pokéball stuck to her quills. While nearby, they saw Lumpy, the dimwitted blue moose, laughing and clapping as he watched a flailing fish Pokémon known as Magikarp flop around on the grass.

"I…I don't understand. P-Pokémon are real…and Pokeballs are appearing in the park…" Toothy muttered.

"You think everyone got one these Pokémon things?" Cuddles asked as Buneary poked his cheek with an unrolled ear.

Meanwhile.

Quasar the hyena groggily made his way to his kitchen. Having just woken up, his navy blue fur with white speckles was a mess and his spiked bracelet was on his ear rather than his wrist like normal. Groping around the cabinets several times, he finally managed to grab a coffee cup.

Or…what he thought was a coffee cup.

The hyena sleepily walked towards the coffee pot, not noticing that the coffee mug he was holding was actually a Pokéball that had somehow gotten into his cabinet. Fortunately, just before he was about to douse the sphere with searing hot coffee, he became awake enough to realize this wasn't an object meant for holding liquid.

"Ah! What the hell?!" Quasar exclaimed, dropping the Pokéball. The orb make a _clack_ as the button struck the tile floor, sending the ball shooting into the air and releasing a strange red and white Bug Pokémon. The caterpillar sniffed the ground around it for a few moments, before looking up at the shocked hyena and blinked.

"Wurm?"

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Quasar yelled, backing up several feet.

"It's a Wurmple!" Rainier exclaimed as he sat on the counter behind Quasar, holding a Pokéball of his own. The gray tabby kitten with black marks was only six years and his tail was extremely fluffy.

"Rainier?! How did you get in my hou-"

"The door was unlocked!" Rainier grinned, "And that's a Wurmple!" He pointed to the caterpillar, which was sniffing Quasar's foot rather cutely.

"What the fuck is a Wurmple?!"

"It's a Bug type Pokémon!" Rainier said, puffing out his chest, proud of his knowledge of the video game, "For some reason _everyone_ is getting a Pokémon today! I got one too!" He threw his Pokéball into the air and released a scruffy looking gray puppy. It yipped happily and started biting at the terrified Wurmple.

"He's a Poochyena! Isn't he _awesome?! _Just like me!" Rainier bragged, hopping off the counter and hugging the black and gray wolf pup, which happily licked his face.

"Wait…Everyone got one of these things?" Quasar asked, kicking the Wurmple off his foot, "Why?!"

"Heck if I know! Mister Lumpy has one and so does Mister Lifty and Mister Shifty! So I figured everyone's gonna get one!" Rainier shrugged.

"…And I'm stuck with the stupid caterpillar?"

"It's a Wurmple."

"Wurm…" Wurmple expression turned sad and it poked Quasar's foot.

"…Great."

* * *

**Ahem. WHAT is going on in Happy Tree Town? WHY are Pokeballs suddenly appearing everywhere? Will the mystery of the appearing Pokemon be answered? How will the Tree Friends handle these new, strange, and powerful creatures? Will Quasar stop being a jerk face to Wurmple? How screwed is Happy Tree Town when Lumpy's Magikarp evolves? **

**Quasar: Get on with it. **

**Right, anyways, here's the form! Please send over PM. Forms sent through reviews will be ignored! **

**Name**

**Age:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Their Pokemon: (one per Tree Friend/no legendaries. If you don't care what Pokemon they get, just leave this blank. :3)**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Friends/Enemies/Love interests: **

**Other:**

**On a scale of 1 to 10, how much do they know about Pokemon?: **

**Would they ever steal a Pokemon for their own benefit?: **

**Ta da! So please send in forms by PM, I'll try to include as many OCs as possible. :3**

**Rainier: Reviews are super greatly appreciated!**


	2. Trouble in the Bakery

**Aaaaand first chapter! It's a little short, sorry about that. Ehehe...**

**And thanks to all the people to already submitted their OCs! You guys are awesome! *confetti***

**Also, my laptop is completely broken, so I might be a bit slow updating chapters, but I'll try to stay on top of it the best I can.**

**Enjoy this chapter everypon-**

**Rainier: ENJOY THIS CHAPTER EVERYKITTY! **

* * *

On the outskirts of Happy Tree Town, and a good way into the forbidden forest-where the rules of the town's curse don't apply-an orange colored fox was busily working in a large garden outside his home. His paws and ears were tipped with white and he wore a black scarf along with British style glasses. One of his eyes was red, while the other was blue colored and a black katana was strapped to his back as he cheerfully transferred a strange purple flower from a pot into the damp garden soil.

Patting down the earth around the flower, Samiee got to his feet and made his way back towards his house to grab another potted plant to add to the garden. However, just as he was a few feet away from the house, he tripped over a strange object. The fall knocked the wind out of him for a few moments as he struggled slightly to get to his feet. Finally catching his breath, the fox looked down in puzzlement to see what he'd tripped on. He didn't remember any large objects other than plants in his garden that he could trip over.

Confused, he picked up a now slightly dirtied red and white ball he recognized as a Pokéball. Slightly puzzled, Samiee pressed the button in the center.

Instantly, a Riolu was released from the sphere in a flash of light. The Fighting-type Pokémon barked and determinedly grinned at Samiee. The fox stared in awe at the dog-like creature for a few seconds before practically tackling it in a hug that didn't even faze the still grinning Riolu.

"GAH! It's an actual Riolu! No one will believe this! _I_ don't believe it! What is a Riolu doing in my garde-" Samiee was cut off in his ramblings as the phone inside his house began to ring. With the Riolu following close to him, Samiee quickly answered the phone, eager to tell anyone about his sudden discovery.

"Hello?" He asked.

"SAMIEE! COME OVER HERE NOW I NEED YOUR HELP!" The voice on the other end shrieked, causing Samiee to nearly drop the phone. He immediately recognized the voice as Muffin's, the local baker and a close friend of his.

"Muffin? What's wro-"

"THERE'S A WEIRDRED _THING _IN MY OVEN AND IT WON'T COME OUT! AND IT'S SPITTING FIRE ALL OVER THE PLACE, SAMIEE! _FIRE!_" Muffin panicked, "GAH! HEY, QUIT IT! YOU'LL BURN DOWN MY BAKERY! STOP! I-" _click. _

Samiee blinked a few times before realizing he'd been disconnected. Quickly hanging up the phone, he looked at Riolu, who had a concerned look on his face.

"C'mon, Riolu! We gotta go save Muffin! Plus, I gotta show you to everyone!" Samiee beamed. Riolu barked cheerfully and hopped onto Samiee's shoulders as the fox ran out of his house and towards town.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town.

"…What the heck is a Poke-man?" Stripes the tiger asked. She was an orange tiger with black stripes and a ranger hat. Next to her was a red lizard-looking Pokémon with a confused look on its face.

"They're creatures from a cool video game!" Rainier replied, waving his arms around, "And you gotta Charmander, Miss Stripes! They're super rare!"

"…Charmander?" Stripes asked. Rainier smacked his forehead with his paw.

"Yes! That's a Charmander!" The kitten pointed to the red lizard, "It's a Fire-type! Ya keep Pokémon in Pokéballs like the one you got right there!" He pointed to the ball in Stripes' paw, "And you can battle Pokémon to make them stronger."

"Yeah, and the stronger you make them, the better moves they learn." Lifty nodded, "They might even evolve."

"Nerd." Shifty snickered, earning a punch in the shoulder from his twin.

"Ziiiig-za!" The Zigzagoon next to Lifty cried. The tiny raccoon Pokémon was hardly a foot tall and was currently sniffing around Lifty's feet, looking for something to eat. Sitting on Shifty's fedora was a very similar looking Zigzagoon, only its fur was a strange reddish-orange color rather than the brown fur the Zigzagoon Lifty had.

"It's not nerdy!" Rainier protested, "It's Pokémon! It's awesome!"

"Nope, nerdy." Shifty laughed, earning another punch from Lifty.

"Pfft, well my lizard-thing looks way tougher than your raccoon-thing." Stripes said, crossing her arms.

"Char!" Charmander crossed his arms, mimicking Stripes' expression.

"Bah, no way!" Shifty said, "This Ziga-watchamacallit could eat that little gecko in ten seconds flat!" The Zigzagoon hopped off of Shifty's hat and into Lifty's arms as Stripes' Charmander walked up to him.

"Wha- Hey! Coward!" Shifty shook a fist at his Zigzagoon. Small wisps of smoke began to seep through the corners of Charmander's mouth.

"Err, Mister Shifty…" Rainier said, staring at Charmander.

"What?" Shifty looked down at Charmander just as it opened its mouth.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" The Pokémon roared as a pillar of flame shot out of its mouth, engulfing Shifty. When it closed its mouth again, Shifty's fur had turned scorched-black and his fedora was nothing more than a few burnt-to-a-crisp threads.

"Ow." Shifty said and fell over. Lifty and Stripes burst out laughing while Rainier was scratching his head.

"I don't get it. That should of killed Mister Shifty, right?" Rainier asked.

"I guess Pokémon moves aren't fatal. At least in Happy Tree Town." Lifty shrugged, still chuckling.

"I hate you…" Shifty groaned.

Samiee burst into Muffin's Bakery, armed with his katana. The bakery seemed completely empty save for the smell of baked goods and muffled yells from the back of the building. Riolu jumped into fighting position next to him, barking in determination.

"Muffin must be in the kitchen, c'mon Riolu!" Samiee said and quickly walked into the kitchen with Riolu tagging along next to him. In the kitchen, Muffin the fox was standing on a counter, armed with a rolling pin and staring at a scorched black oven. The fox had maroon colored fur and a large cookie shaped hair pin on her left ear. She also wore a mauve colored shirt with a muffin on it.

"Samiee! Thank Celestia you're here! Whatever that thing is, it's in my oven!" Muffin exclaimed, not even noticing the black and blue dog creature next to Samiee. As if on cue, the oven door opened a crack and a head poked out.

"Mag?" The creature whimpered in fright. It appeared to be some kind of lizard, one that Samiee almost immediately recognized. He relaxed.

"Muffin, it's okay, it's just a Magby." Samiee said, lowering his katana.

"A what-by?" Muffin asked, looking over at Samiee and noticing the Riolu, "Gwah! T-That's a Riolu! Samiee! It's a Riolu!" She exclaimed, pointing her rolling pin at the Pokémon. "Wait…so, that thing in my oven is a Pokémon?!" The baker pulled out a Pokéball from her bushy tail, "…Oh….no wonder it came out of this. I didn't recognize it. Ehehe…"

"M-Maaag…." The Magby cried and peeked out at Muffin. The bakery hopped off the counter an warily crouched down next to the oven, startling Magby and causing it to retreat back into the oven.

"Aww jeez, I'm sorry little guy." Muffin rubbed the back of her head sheepishly before taking out a chocolate-chip cookie from her tail, "Err, here. Do you like cookies?"

The oven door opened a crack once again and a small yellow snout poked out, sniffing the baked good. In a flash, the cookie vanished from Muffin's hand and the Magby zoomed to the back of the oven, munching on the treat.

"…Okay then." Muffin said and got to her feet.

"It seems everyone in town has a Pokémon." Samiee explained, "On my way over here I saw Flaky running away from a Cyndaquil and Russell had a Chatot on his shoulder. Even Lumpy had a Magikarp. A _Magikarp."_

"Muffin! Muffin!" Someone shouted as he burst into the bakery. Muffin and Samiee both ran out of the kitchen to see Skip running up to them, holding a brown fox-like creature. Skip was a pink colored cat with yellow stripes on his arms. The tip of his tail was dark pink, along with his belly. He held up the fox Pokémon.

"Look! I got an umm…Eevee! That's what they're called!" Skip exclaimed, beaming cheerfully.

"Whoa! Samiee, you're right. Err, but why would Pokémon suddenly appear in Happy Tree Town? Don't they only exist in video games?" Muffin asked.

Samiee thought for a moment, "Err…I'm not exactly sure. But weirder things have happened in this town."

"Maagby!"

Muffin flinched as the tiny red Magby hopped onto her head, its mouth speckled with cookie crumbs. The Pokémon looked much more cheerful than before and Muffin grinned, "I knew cookies would work! They always do!"

"Hey Muffin…" Samiee grinned slyly.

"Eh? What?" Muffin asked, "Why are you making that face?"

Samiee jumped in front of Muffin and pointed at her, striking an overly-dramatic pose, "I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

"Riiii-OLU!" Riolu cried, striking the same pose.

Muffin blinked, "A Pokémon battle? HA! You're on, Samiee! Not in my bakery though, I've already lost an oven thanks to Magby here."

"Maaaag…"

The trio of Muffin, Skip, and Samiee dashed outside, all laughing gleefully as they searched for a clear enough spot to have their first ever Pokémon battle.

However, a few miles away in the dark woods...

_'….They're getting along with their Pokémon faster than I expected.' _The shadowy creature thought to itself. '_At this rate, the Legendaries will appear in no time and wild Pokémon will begin to show up in the forests and lakes…._

_'All thanks to my perfect little plan…'_

* * *

**_A_aaaand end of first chapter! How will the battle between Muffin's Magby and Samiee's Riolu turn out? Will Stripes' Charmander continue to torch Shifty? What's the deal with that sketchy shadow thingy in the forest? What other Pokemon are going to appear? Will Lumpy's Magikarp evolve and kill us all? Tune in next time!**

**If your OC(s) weren't in this chapter, don't worry, they'll appear soon! :3**

**Muffin: Reviews are greatly appreciated! :3**


	3. Team Raccoon Twins

**Sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter! Huzzah! **

**Rainier: So yeah, enjoy this chapter everykitty!**

* * *

"This is a one on one battle between Muffin's Magby and Samiee's Riolu!" Hiccup the wolf announced to a small crowd that had gathered in the baseball field in the town park. A large rectangle with a line through the center had been crudely drawn in the dirt and Muffin and Samiee stood on each side, holding their Pokéballs. Hiccup was a lime green colored wolf with yellow eyes, black fingerless gloves and had a necklace around his neck that resembled the sun. Hiccup was practically a Pokémon master and knew almost everything there was to know about the video game and the weird little creatures, so it was only logic that he'd referee the battle.

On one side of him was an odd looking giraffe-like Psychic Pokémon named Girafarig. It was stomping its hoof into the dirt occasionally and making cheerful noises while the head on its tail was opening and closing its mouth rather creepily. On the other side of Hiccup, Zilla was sitting down, petting a green dog-like Pokémon called Electrike. Zilla was a green gazelle with short, tan antlers and wore a blue bandana around her neck. The Electrike was growling in its sleep and would occasionally subconsciously zap Zilla, making her yelp. But she didn't seem to mind.

In the small crowd, Skip was talking to Rainier, who was upset because Stripes made him put Poochyena back in his Pokéball. Next to the two cats, Bailey was having a bit of trouble with his Mawile which kept snapping at him with the powerful jaws on the back of its head.

Bailey was a dark blue colored fox with a black tank top with a blue star on it. He also wore a black fedora with a sky blue rim.

"G-Gah! Mawile! S-Stop it!" Bailey exclaimed as he dodged the attacks.

"Maw!" The Mawile barked, biting at the fox again.

"Yikes! Bailey, p-perhaps thou should put Mawile back in its ball…" Dizzy suggested, holding his tail out of Mawile's reach. Dizzy was a red colored mouse and wore a long brown cloak and had a black spiral mark on his right forehead. He spoke in an old English accent and was the town librarian.

Bailey sighed and returned Mawile back to its Pokéball, "It's probably just as shocked as I am." He said, "What Pokémon did you get, Dizzy?"

"Me? Er, I-I must've not gotten one. Ehehe." Dizzy chuckled nervously, pressing a hand against a pocket in his cloak.

"Let the match begin!" Hiccup announced, grinning widely.

"Go get 'em Magby!" Muffin shouted and threw the Pokéball in the air, releasing the timid looking Magby.

"Maaag!" It panicked and backed up a few steps.

"Let's go, Riolu!" Samiee cheered and threw his Pokéball, releasing the confidant looking Riolu.

"Rio!" It barked, striking a dramatic fighting pose.

"Err…um….Magby use Smog!" Muffin exclaimed, not quite sure what moves that Magby would know. Magby mustered up its courage, ran a few steps forward and took a deep breath.

"Riolu! Dodge it!" Samiee shouted. Riolu leapt high into the air, dodging the thick stream of poisonous gas that spewed out of Magby's snout.

"Use Quick Attack, Riolu!" Samiee said. Upon landing, Riolu spun around and dashed towards Magby.

"Dodge it, Magby! Dodge it!" Muffin flailed her arms.

"Maaaag!" Magby turned and scampered away from the Fighting type, but wasn't quick enough and the Riolu slammed into its side, knocking it to the ground.

"Mag!" Magby cried as it slid across the dirt. Coming to a stop, the small lizard struggled to get to its feet. "Maaagbyy…." It whimpered before falling to the dirt again.

"Magby is unable to battle! Samiee and Riolu win!" Hiccup announced.

"Woo hoo! We did it, Riolu!" Samiee cheered, running forward and hugging Riolu, nearly losing his glasses.

"Riolu!" Riolu barked happily.

"Jeez, that was a super short battle." Rainier grumbled, "Magby's pretty weak."

"Oh it's just a baby." Skip pointed out, "It'll get stronger once it evolves, right?"

"I guess…" Rainier scratched his ear, watching Muffin return Magby to its Pokéball, "When Riolu evolves into Lucario, it turns into a Fighting/Steel type and Magby would have the upper hand if it evolves into Magmar by th-"

"_Mew."_

"Huh?" Rainier turned around, his ears twitching at the strange sound, "…Did you…say something, Mister Skip?" He asked, looking at the cat.

"Me? No." Skip said absently, occupied with scratching Eevee's belly. Rainier frowned to himself and glanced around again, but saw nothing.

Meanwhile, watching from a nearby hill were the two sneaky raccoon brothers. Lifty had his Zigzagoon out of its Pokéball and was pouting to himself as the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon rolled around in the grass. Shifty's Pokéball was hidden under his hat and he shared the same expression as Lifty.

"I don't get it," Lifty huffed, "Why does everyone else in town get cool Pokémon and we're stuck with stupid Zigzagoons?"

"I'm telling ya, the universe has it out for us." Shifty grumbled, "Even Lumpy's stupid fish thing is gonna evolve into an awesome dragon thing!"

"Y'know…we could always just get cooler Pokémon." Lifty grinned.

"Eh? But we don't have any Pokéball things, how can we catch any P-"

"I meant we could steal other people's Pokémon, dumbass." Lifty rolled his eyes, "We could be like the Team Rocket of Happy Tree Town!"

"You're a genius, Lifty!" Shifty laughed, punching Lifty's arm "And I think we need to go for that tough Riolu that Samiee has…."

"Ya took the words right out of my mouth, Shifty." Lifty snickered and followed his twin as they scampered off to develop their plans.

Several days passed and Happy Tree Town had never been more lively, or deadly for that matter. With a plethora of hazardous creatures to cause accidents, Tree Friends were dying by the truck load. It was soon discovered that when a Tree Friend dies, their Pokémon is automatically returned to their Pokéball and transported by a mysterious force to wherever its Trainer will regenerate, whether it be the hospital or their house.

But no one seemed to really mind the increase in deaths and accidents. The pros of having a town full of Pokémon and Trainers vastly outweighed the cons. Muffin's Magby made a full recovery and Muffin was excited to find out that Magby also loved to help bake cookies. And with one of her ovens still out of order, Magby was more than happy to heat up cookie dough with his fiery breath.

At the moment, the park was busy with Tree Friends coming and going, letting their Pokémon out to play, or battle.

Under a large apple tree, Samiee, Chopper, Skitty, Flaky, Cherry, and The Mole were chatting about this and that, what moves their Pokémon knew, and possible reasons why Pokémon would suddenly appear in Happy Tree Town. Chopper was a 19 year old bluish gray pitbull that wore a white apron and had several freckle dotting his face. In his lap was an upset looking Bonsly that seemed like it was going to burst in tears at any moment.

Skitty was a 16 year old pink hare with black tipped ears, a white tummy, and wore a black tie with a pink, blue, and white stripe on it. Running around in circles next to her was a pink Kitten Pokémon also called Skitty chasing its own tail.

Cherry was a 13 year old cherry red colored bear. Sitting on top of her head was a napping Grass-type Pokémon called Cherubi that would occasionally twitch in its sleep, letting loose a small bit of blue powder that would make Cherry yawn.

"Do you think that Sniffles opened up another portal to a different dimension? He has a habit of doing that." Mole pointed out. Next to him, a small Pokémon named Diglett popped up from the ground, "Dig." It said before burrowing into the loose dirt again.

"He was at Muffin's bakery earlier," Samiee said, "He says he has nothing to do with it. I'm not sure I believe him though, this whole thing has Sniffles written all over it."

"W-What about that s-scary new guy? T-The fox t-that glitches?" Flaky stuttered nervously, glancing around, "He's always m-messing around with computers t-too."

"You mean Glitch? Nah, he's a nice guy, he came into my café just the other day!" Chopper nodded, "He's not very talkative though. I think he got…uhh….a weird looking Pokémon. Pory-something."

"Dig!" Mole's Diglett suddenly popped out of the ground by Mole's hand, "Diglett! Dig! Diiig!"

"What's wrong with Diglett?" Cherry asked, "He sounds worried."

Suddenly, what seemed like an earthquake rocked the ground beneath the Tree Friends, making Flaky shriek in fear and Bonsly to burst into tears. An extremely large drill burst through the ground near them, inadvertently landing on top of The Mole, smashing his skull and sending small bits of pink brain and blood flying in all directions.

Sitting in the plexiglas covered control room of the humongous drill, were the nefarious raccoon twins, both with sneaky smirks on their faces and Zigzagoons on their heads.

"Prepare for trouble!" Lifty exclaimed into a microphone so the whole park could hear.

"Make that double!" Shifty shouted, striking a pose with his Zigzagoon.

"Oh my god. No. No. Stop." Samiee facepalmed, getting to his feet.

"Please tell me they're not…." Chopper sighed.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Lifty exclaimed, ignoring the fox and pitbull.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" Shifty announced.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Lifty!"

"Shifty!"

"Team Raccoon Twins blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Zigzaaa!" The two Zigzagon growled at once.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" Cherry shouted at the two.

"We're here to steal all your Pokémon, dipshit, why else are we here?" Shifty smirked.

"And the first one we're going to steal is that Riolu!" Lifty quickly pressed a large red button on the control panel in front of him. From a hidden chamber in the side of the machine, a large metal claw extended and shot towards Riolu. The dog-like Pokémon gave a startled cry as the metal claw closed around him, trapping him.

"Riolu!" Samiee panicked and unsheathed the katana on his back, clashing it against the claw. Inside the drill, Lifty and Shifty snickered at the fox's futile attempts.

The other Tree Friends gasped as backed up a few steps. Lifty gave a triumphant laugh and pressed another button, making the metal claw fly into the air with Riolu still trapped inside.

"Thanks for the free Pokémon, chump!" Shifty stuck his tongue out at enraged orange fox, "Now which of these buttons makes this drill go back undergr-"

_"Mew."_

"Huh? Did you say something, Lifty?" Shifty asked, looking at his twin. Lifty didn't reply but was staring at the large metal claw, which was now engulfed in a mysterious blue light. Shifty glanced over and yelped in fright.

"Is….uh….Is that supposed to happen?" Shifty asked. Lifty shook his head. The two twins lurched forward as the metal claw was ripped out of its socket, causing the drill to lean forward and crush the rest of Mole's body. Slowly, the claw was lowered to the ground and the metal fingers pried open. Riolu quickly leapt out of the claw and into Samiee's arms, frazzled but unharmed.

"Aw c'mon! What the hell?!" Shifty shouted. His anger quickly turned to fright as the inside of the control room was suddenly washed in the same blue light. On the control panel, the blue light flipped open a glass casing to reveal a big red button labeled '_SELF DESTRUCT'. _Lifty and Shifty stared in horror as the button was pushed down by the mysterious force.

A robotic monotone voice came over the loudspeaker, "_SELF DESTRUCT IN T-MINUS 3….2….1…"_

"Well shit." Lifty said bluntly a split second before the giant drill exploded. Shards of piping hot metal and bits of wire and bolts zoomed past in all directions, flying even as far as the other side of town. Fortunately, the same blue light that caused the machine to explode was now forming a protective dome over the group of Tree Friends and their Pokémon.

As the smoke vanished, so did the protective blue force field. Where the powerful drill once stood was now nothing more but a few scraps of metal and a large hole in the ground. Not to mention the two charred and mangled bodies of the twins. The two Zigzagoons however, were safely returned to their Pokéballs and unharmed.

The Tree Friends looked around them in confusion, wondering what in the name of the Cursed Idol had just happened.

Skitty suddenly sensed something behind her and spun around. Hovering a few feet away from her was a pink colored cat-like Pokémon with a tail as long as its body. The creature's eyes were huge and bright, and it had stubby ears that could resemble a feline. Surrounding the creature was a ball of thin light the same shade of blue.

_"Mew."_ it chirped happily before vanishing into thin air. Skitty blinked and shook her head, mistaking the mysterious creature for a figment of her imagination.

"You okay, Skitty?" Chopper asked, turning around after calming down Bonsly. Skitty beamed at him and nodded, "Perfectly fine! Skitty is too!" She said cheerfully, glancing over at the small cat Pokémon, which was now joyfully chasing its own tail without a care in the world.

* * *

**Tadaa! End of chapter 2! Or 3 if you wanna include the lame intro chapter.**

**Rainier: Wait, so was that weird noise a M-**

**Nope.**

**Rainier: I'm pretty sure it sounded like a-**

**Nuh uh. You must be hearing things.**

**Phillip: Hey there! Wanna buy some Sleeve Napkins? **

**Oh god, it's _this _chump again.**

**Phillip: :D**

**Rainier: Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
